A New Evolved
A New Evolved is the episode from Ben 10 Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn. Plot Ben (from OV outfit) as [[Chromastone (Unlatibility)|Chromastone] are training Young Ben (from OS outfit) as Ditto to from training battle.] 12-years old Ditto (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): And I am the one who brings them all together. I am the one with the intellect and the ideas. I am... the inside man. 18-years old Chromastone (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I am not inside to gravity. I don't know! Perodua Viva, has not charging-tube to performance cannot DVVT, DOHC, and EFI! 12-years old Ditto (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): And you what you?! 18-years old Chromastone (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): She's gonna attack the academy in a couple of days. She said all she needed to do was find it. 12-years old Ditto (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I would prefer not to have more recruits running around before this next class graduates. Chromastone timed out into Ben. 18-years old Ben: Perodua Viva, tell me Omnitrix! (when scrolling Omnitrix after AmpFibian unlocked, doesn't off) AmpFibian! Perodua Viva, darn it! After timed out again Ben. 12-years old Ben: You'll never escape, we've got backup on the way here. 18-years old Ben: Neo-Evolved Saiyans, but what that goes everything find out to dimenstanded. 12-years old Ben: Perodua Viva, tell me out! 18-years old Ben: We're here to tell you that we will stop you at any costs. Neo-Evolved Saiyans, where did you for? old and 12-years old Ben runs off to the outside the Max's Plumbering. that 18-years old Ben looks from the Kiddo. 18-years old Ben: Kiddo! 12-years old Ben: Good, because I know of a great place where we can do some tests. 18-years old Ben: What did say for Viva, Perodua Viva's performance that all empty. 12-years old Ben: Do really for what? 18-years old Ben: Now that Perodua Viva's performance. 12-years old Ben: I didn't think you would be back this quickly. So, yeah, that's about it. That Perodua Viva's tracking device is it similar from Plumbers' Badge. 18-years old Ben: Don't be angry. It's your fault. And I almost forgot, one more thing. Kiddo fires a slime at Young Ben down. 18-years old Ben after runs to Max's Garage, but 18-years old Ben opens the door from Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi's automatic door opening, he sitting on his seats. 18-years old Ben: Perodua Viva's your fault. 18-years old Ben falls down to the seats. Song camera's scene back to Eastern Bellwood, when 12-years old Ben was trapped in the slime. 18-years old Ben wake up in the seats to get up. 18-years old Ben: No, no, no that Perodua Viva his not possible! that 18-years old Ben also turns into [[Terraspin (Unlatibility)|Terraspin] and hits Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi's automatic uplamp from too.] 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Terraspin! Perodua Viva, darn it! Terraspin get out to the Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi is close the door, Terraspin ducks down to laser him off. 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I got it! picks up with Perodua Viva's Hybrid Synergy Drive he opens the performance he down to the electric loud. 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): If only they would've just given it to us without taking part of the crystal. But after Kiddo running up and kicks Terraspin's torso after hits Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi's tyres is not working.] 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Viva's back and now! not Terraspin do get spinning his creates from wind wave at the Kiddo but kicks Terraspin's torso again to down. 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Doesn't it now too, where is she? Kiddo was do punching Terraspin he send him up to smashing him down to the ground. 18-years old Terraspin (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi now! Terraspin also turns into [[Lodestar (Unlatibility)|Lodestar]. Lodestar magnetic his Box after throws it but Kiddo kicks up after Box hits Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi's cracked mirror off. Lodestar magnetic him off to Kiddo but kicks him Lodestar to the ground and but Kiddo his leg down at Lodestar's head but hand to from hands are stopped him. After fires electricity wave at Kiddo down but he Feedback.] 12-years old Feedback (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Stop that, you fools! Commercial camera cuts to inside the Max's Plumbering, after Magister Hobia, Kabuto, and Reffi to area the computer. Magister Reffi: I do not that kiddo is because his too strong that similar Goku's stop him. Magister Hobia: Perodua Viva is not relocated his stop them because freed loud! Magister Reffi: Of course I was the mole. You could have figured that out easily if you had looked at my updated résumé. Magister Hobia: I do not stop my protect is myself! (when runs away from Max's Garage after protect Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi) Magister Kabuto: It is stop them. Rook: I do. Magister Vavaa: I do my stop that could my did are protect- Rook picks up from Perodua Alza's tracking device are up. Rook: And you are Neo-Evolved Saiyans too. Magister Kabuto: Rook that because is not too stronger! Rook: I don't have is my that essence of Perodua Alza's tracking device you too! Doesn't that stop because did my Saiyans is stop anything! Magister Unleff: Rook, I did you- after Drakath was crashes down on his after inside the Max's Plumbering. Rook: DRAKATH! My that essence of Perodua Alza's tracking device is similar from Plumbers' Badge too you fool! Drakath destroys unnamed Magister from his hole to the most down. After Lodestar and Feedback runs up to the tracking device, Rook is happying smiles to gives from Lodestar. 18-years old Lodestar (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Perodua Viva and Perodua Alza's tracking device is completed into Neo-Evolved Saiyans! When after also monitor turns from the into any Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza were freed on his tracking hole. 18-years old Lodestar (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Perodua Viva and Perodua Alza's tracking device or not that dare too get, next from Proton Saga FLX and FLX SE is find tracking device! Commercial Rook: I do not my fusion to Gogeta have stop could him! 18-years old Lodestar (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I did my not fusion too- 12-years old Feedback (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I do that my Viva accident stop him! Magister Unleff: It's not my stronger to Drakath! Drakath: My mistake... lunges at Magister Unleff and rips his essence of badge out of his body. Rook: What! old Feedback also turns timed out into Ben could them. 12-years old Ben: Lodestar, stop them! old Lodestar also turns into [[Chromastone (Unlatibility)|Chromastone] after fires a ultra-violet energy beam at Drakath after dodged him.] 18-years old Chromastone (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Perodua Viva, has not charging-tube to performance cannot DVVT, DOHC, and EFI! Stop that, DRAKATH! blasts Chromastone he cracks cyrstal down but Chromastone falls down into the ground. Rook: Ben! after breaks into Goku and Vegeta was down and stops Drakath. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): I am Goku, the Saiyan. I'm Perodua Viva. Rook: Goku! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): What!? Rook what did you stop could my dimensional back! Rook: But stop my dimension. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): It's too late stop my did tracking device! Rook: Perodua Viva, has not charging-tube to performance cannot DVVT, DOHC, and EFI! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): Performance! crushes Unleff's Badge in his hand and Unleff falls apart. Unleff then erupts into the sky. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): No! [The End